Chronicles Of A Madhouse
by Strawberry07
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, menos cuando eres un internado. Nunca me imaginé ver a tantos locos en un mismo lugar, pero es obvio, ya que es un "Hospital Psiquiátrico" ¿Realmente creen que mandándome aquí obtendrán algo de mí? Piénsenlo dos veces. No estoy loco. No lo estoy. No... ¿Estaré de veras chiflado como para estar aquí? Solo sé que quiero irme. Este lugar es el infierno. AU.
1. Prólogo

Por fuera era una hermosa construcción, tenía una estructura moderna muy bien organizada, y seguramente diseñada por un muy buen arquitecto. Realmente tenía ese aire de elegancia y profesionalidad, que uno espera encontrar en una institución de ese calibre. Las ventanas relucen, son amplias y largas. La puerta de entrada está a un costado, es alta y ancha, hecha de un hermoso roble y grandes manijas de plata.

Fuera, rodeados por inmensas y pulcras rejas blancas, hay extensos jardines, llenos de flores y un par de piletas que rodean la entrada, junto al hermoso y bien cuidado letrero.

Lo ves y tus ojos se abren a más no poder ¿No era este un paseo familiar para olvidar lo ocurrido? Al parecer no, ya que tu padre detiene el auto y tu madre comienza a llorar. Fuera, desde el edificio salen tres paramédicos, con algo blanco en mano, miras al edificio, esperando ver un escape.

Y ahí es donde te das cuenta que las apariencias engañan. Pues apenas lo lees un grito resuena en la lejanía, juras ver sangre escurrir de las ventanas y uñas que las arañan. Lo peor es que, a pesar de tus gritos y señas, parece que nadie más puede verlo. Cierras los ojos, aprietas muy fuerte tus párpados, negando con la cabeza y tus manos cubriendo tus oídos.

_No quiero estar aquí ¡Definitivamente no!_

Ruegas por misericordia cuando los paramédicos vienen a verte, tus padres lloran aferrados el uno al otro, pidiéndote perdón ¿Pero qué importa ya? Si ya te han abandonado, a merced de los tipos de falsas sonrisas y manos firmes y ásperas. Te abrochan muy bien la camisa de fuerza, no importa cuánto te revolviste, golpeaste e insultaste, igual la tienes puesta.

Das vuelta la cabeza, sin despedirte de tus padres. Qué horribles son, miren que dejar a su hijo abandonado y solo, en tal lugar. Lloras apretando tu mandíbula. Estás lleno de ira y decepción.

¿Pero qué más puedes hacer? Ahora somos nosotros quienes velaremos por ti, quienes estudiaremos día y noche tu estado y comportamiento, somos nosotros quienes ponemos las reglas ahora.

Bienvenido a nuestra institución.

_Bienvenido al Hospital Psiquiátrico Hetalia._

* * *

**Hi ._. ****Pos no sé, se me ocurrió esto escuchando "Bring Me To Life" (La versión original y la de Nightcore) y viendo "Wide Knowlegde Of The Late Madness" de Vocaloid.**

**¿Quién es el protagonista? Pues…No sé xD. Me gustaría que lo decidieran ustedes, por votación popular. Las únicas condiciones son que:**

***Tiene que ser un chico**

***Ningún soviético aceptado (Tengo planes para ellos)**

***Los asiáticos tampoco ._. (No sé manejarlos bien, harán apariciones, sí, pero como prota, no creo que pueda)**

**(Advertencia: Temas fuertes tratados y muerte de un par de personajes, sangre /En los próximos caps/)**

**Y eso, espero le guste~ :D! ¡Nos leemos~!**


	2. Nuevo Interno

**Okey, el primer cap~ es la última nota que dejaré aquí arriba, pero solo aclarar. El narrador principal será Alemania, pero irán cambiando en cada capi, o cada dos, en este capitulo el narrador es Polonia. Eso. Ojala les guste~!**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Nuevo interno_

No podía creerlo.

Mis padres –corrección- Mi padre en contra de la voluntad de mi madre me había metido aquí ¿Pero qué rayos tiene en la cabeza, aire? Y luego yo soy el hueco….

No me van a dejar aquí de verdad ¿Cierto? ¿Van a volver y me dirán que es una broma, verdad? Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estoy llorando. No puedo secarme los ojos, mis brazos están atados con la camisa de fuerza, así que aunque mi vista se nuble y me ahogue mi llanto no podré hacer nada.

Los paramédicos me arrastran -mientras grito y me ignoran- por el piso de cerámica de aquel _hospital_, ja, ni que fuera un estúpido, o sea, seré distraído y todo eso, pero no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de la verdad.

_Esto es pura fachada._

El piso está limpio, tan reluciente que parece un espejo, puedo ver mi cara demacrada y totalmente necesitada de un facial. Me lo hubiera hecho antes de venir, pero de cualquier forma, _no tenía idea_ de que iba a venir.

Las paredes son blancas, pulcras y parejas, aunque en algunas esquinas la pintura está un tanto gastada. Hay cuadros hermosos colgados en ellas. Cuando al fin terminamos de recorrer el pasillo, llegamos a una especie de cuarto.

A ambos costados hay unos ventanales gigantes y dejan ver el amplio y bien cuidado jardín. Una gigantesca puerta está por la parte derecha. Hay una mesa en forma de semicírculo de mármol y cristal a la izquierda, frente a ella hay un chico sentado escribiendo en la computadora. Debe ser el recepcionista mejor peinado que he visto ¡Su cabello rubio tiene mucho estilo! Si tan solo no tuviera esas horrendas gafas...

_¡Deja de divagar Feliks! ¡Debes pensar en cómo escapar de aquí!_

Miré a todos lados pero no había nada más que los ventanales, sabía que la puerta no conducía a ningún lugar bonito, así que empecé a rodar y pegarle patadas al paramédico más cercano, pero entre que lo dejé tirado en el piso, los otros dos me agarraron y uno me dio una cachetada en el rostro.

Escupí sangre y empecé a gritar otra vez. El recepcionista se acercó corriendo.

-¡Malditos animales! ¡O sea, no tienen nada de respeto! ¡Ya déjenme salir de aquí, no soy un demente!-

-P-Por favor, cálmate- El chico me habló, tenía acento canadiense- Aunque intentes escapar, las ventanas son antibalas e irrompibles- Me miró con lástima, que era lo que menos quería. Giré la cabeza, molesto, mientras escuchaba que regañaba al paramédico por haberme golpeado.

_Ventanas antibalas e irrompibles_…Quizás cuánto dineral ocupan en mantener la mentira de este lugar, la fachada es muy creíble. Pero sé la verdad. Un amigo mío entró a trabajar aquí hace tiempo.

_Nunca volví a saber de él._

-Liet…- Murmuré y el recepcionista me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su escritorio, y tecleó un rato en el computador. Luego me miró sorprendido y con una pena infinita en los ojos.

-¿Feliks Lukasiewicz, verdad? Me llamo Matthew Williams, soy el encargado de recepcionar los casos y derivar a los internos- Su tono era suave y melodioso. Su mirada no abandonaba la mía, hasta que desvié la vista, soy algo tímido con los que no conozco.

-¿Señor Williams, a qué habitación va éste?- El paramédico más alto preguntó. Matthew lo miró mal por la forma en que habló de mí.

-Va a la habitación 53, junto con Beilschmidt- El paramédico asintió y le hizo una seña a los otros dos, que me tomaron de las piernas y uno me acomodó como un saco de papas en sus hombros.

Cruzamos la puerta y una luz me cegó, obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

Los volví a abrir.

_Y no pude creer lo que veía._

* * *

**Okey~ Primer capi. No es tan largo, porque si no la historia se me hará un tanto pesada. Será más fácil actualizar así.**

**Como les dije, mi narrador principal será Alemania, pero cambiará. Hasta ahora, los personajes que considero son:**

**Ucrania, Australia, España, Lituania, Portugal, Holanda, Bélgica, Mónaco, Islandia, Canadá, Taiwán, Bulgaria, Alemania, Nueva Zelanda, Rusia, Bielorrusia, Gemelos Italia, Romania, Francia, Prusia, Polonia, Letonia, Dinamarca, Finlandia, USA, UK, Hong Kong, Hungría, Seychelles, Estonia, Noruega, Suecia, China, Japón, Corea del Sur, Austria y Vietnam.**

**Luego sabrán quien es quien ;). Eso, espero les haya gustado~**


	3. Libertad Encerrada

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Narrador: Alemania**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Libertad encerrada_

Me desperté esa mañana con resaca. Ni muerto volvería a beber entresemana _¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?_ Bueno, no vale la pena lamentarse por lo que ya está hecho. Pero no por eso mi resaca me dejará en paz pronto.

_-Kesesese~ West ¡Vamos, levanta el ánimo!- _

Asustado, miré a todos lados en busca del origen de la voz, pero no venía de ninguno. Pareciera ser que trabajar aquí me ha hecho volverme loco. Miren que imaginar la voz de mi hermano…

_-Gilbert_…- Suspiré.

Me levanté con parsimonia, pero decidido. Fui al baño, me duché, me lavé la cara y los dientes. Me hubiese gustado salir a correr un rato, como antes. Pero lamentablemente, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo salir de las habitaciones de los enfermeros.

Después de vestirme y comer algo rápido, salí al pasillo. Cerré mi puerta con seguro, a pesar de que conozco a los pocos enfermeros de aquí, y sé que ninguno se atrevería a entrar o a sacar algo que no sea suyo. Pero nunca está demás ser precavido.

Iba a buscar mis informes y el expediente del paciente nuevo, cuando escuché algo. Me detuve un momento y al no oír nada seguí caminando. Pero a medida que mis pasos hacían un sonido hueco en el frío y blanco piso, el sonido era más persistente, era un llanto ahogado. Traté de ignorarlo, pero cuando me encontré con la causa, no pude si no suspirar y sentarme a su lado.

Era Yekaterina otra vez. Siempre me la encontraba así, y me daba impotencia no poder hacer nada, soy un asco cuando se trata de consolar gente. Puse un brazo tras su espalda y le di un par de palmadas ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Eso pareció desconcertarla.

-¡A-Ah..! L-Lud, n-no t-te había v-visto- Habló con la voz entrecortada, y se secó los ojos. Estaban rojos _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así?-_ ¿C-Cómo est-tás?-

-Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso- Parece que hablé muy serio, su cara reflejó miedo unos instantes ¿Habré sido demasiado directo? Realmente no se me dan estas cosas…

-¿Y-Yo? P-Pues estoy….estoy bien, creo- Sonrió falsamente, una sonrisa hueca y plástica. La conocía de memoria. Mi hermano siempre la usaba, _antes de_…Bueno, eso no importa ahora, _¡Vamos Ludwig, céntrate!_

-¿Estás segura?- La miré directamente a los ojos, pero rehuyó mi mirada. Su corto flequillo cubría un tanto su vista. Pareció pensar en algo, luego me vio y volvió a sonreír, esta vez algo menos nerviosa que antes.

-Ayer llegó un nuevo paciente ¿Lo sabías, no?- Asentí mientras ella y yo nos colocábamos de pie. Me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, mientras conversábamos por el pasillo. – Es de origen polaco y su nombre…creo que era Feliks o algo parecido, me dio mucha pena cuando me contaron su caso-

Levanté una ceja y le pregunté su motivo de estar allí. Cada paciente es un mundo nuevo y diferente por descubrir, si supieran cuántas cosas he visto entre las paredes de este hospital…

-Su padre es un homofóbico, Ludwig- Me miró directamente y con furia marcada en sus ojos. Yekaterina realmente sentía empatía con todos los pacientes, por eso la gran mayoría los que le estaban asignados se alegraban bastante al verla. Excepto tal vez, la paciente de la habitación 65.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-Lo internó porque no quería que su hijo fuera homosexual, de verdad cree que está desquiciado o algo parecido- Calló un momento, sopesando lo que diría después. Me quedé de piedra _¿Si tuviera un hijo homosexual, sería capaz de internarlo aquí? ¿De dejarlo donde lo trataran como a un loco de remate y le pudieran hacer quizás que cosas?_- Teniendo un hijo sano y que lo quiere ¿Internarlo por una estupidez tan grande? Realmente me dan ganas de ponerlo en su lugar, ése tipo está loco, no su hijo-

Alejándonos del pequeño edificio de apartamentos de trabajadores, me di cuenta del aire nostálgico que rodeaba el hospital, entre más me acercaba a él. Era un aire pesado, que asfixiaba y costaba respirar _¿Así se siente perder tu libertad?_

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada, aquí mientras pagues, puedes meter a cualquier persona, aún así esté de lo más cuerdo- Eso era algo que odiaba de esta "institución" si así se podía llamar. Pensar que yo quería estudiar contabilidad y manejar la empresa con mi padre, pero luego del accidente…todo cambió.

Cuando entras aquí, ya no puedes salir, esa era una de las reglas de este lugar. Lo más irónico, es que eres casi un paciente más. Cuando te plantean las reglas del juego, ya no puedes dar vuelta atrás. Apenas aceptas la entrevista para el trabajo estás frito. O trabajas o te matan, y tienes el revólver tras tu cráneo al momento de responder.

Desearía nunca haber entrado aquí, me siento un prisionero. Y lo peor de todo, es que no puedo hacer más que ver a los pacientes, con los que mayoritariamente no me relaciono, soy muy malo para eso _¿Por qué soy enfermero, entonces?_

Bueno…

-¡Oh! A propósito Lud- la ucraniana me sacó de mis pensamientos, abruptamente. Me miró seria- El paciente nuevo, fue asignado a la habitación 53-

Con eso se fue, sabiendo cómo me sentiría con la noticia y que debía digerirla.

Esto no pintaba bien.

_¿Por qué, de todos los pacientes, lo asignaron con Gilbert…?_

* * *

**Hola~ Aquí sigo con mi super fic ;3 Jajaja, bueno este cap es un poco más largo, realmente las palabras fluyeron solas, ¡Qué bien se siente escribir sin presiones y tan naturalmente! Originalmente este capítulo lo iba a narrar Yeka, pero luego pensé que sería mejor empezar directamente con la trama y luego seguir acoplando, como el de Feliks.**

**¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Si, el padre de Feliks es realmente cruel, y eso que esto es la mínima parte de los hechos que pasan en este hospital, ya verán. Quiero saber qué piensan de la homosexualidad y de cómo es tratada en la sociedad, es de verdad un tema complejo.**

**Eso~ Ojalá les haya gustado ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~!**

**PD: (Si leen Katyusha en otro capítulo, Katyusha es el apodo de Yekaterina, como por ejemplo a las Constanzas les dicen "Cony")**


	4. La historia tras las flores carmesíes

**Narrador: Rumania – Vladimir Popescu**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: La historia tras las flores carmesíes_

Abrieron la puerta del pasillo demasiado temprano, desde ahí supe que no había algo bien allí. La cena por lo usual es después de las 6 y apostaría toda mi fortuna – o la que solía tener- a que traían un interno nuevo.

Miré con curiosidad infinita sus expresiones faciales, pasaron del miedo y la incomodidad al terror puro ¿O era más bien horror? _Bienvenido al HPH amigo, esto es lo más suave que verás_ Pensé.

Cuando _los paramédicos_, si así se les puede llamar, pasaron a mi lado, me dieron una mirada de repugnancia mezclada con terror. Sonreí ¿De qué rayos tenían miedo? No importaba realmente, todos creían que estaba loco, pero no es verdad ¿Cierto?

El chico –o chica, realmente no sabría definir- me miró, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y comenzó a gritar cosas en un idioma que no entendí, pero tenía un cierto parecido a lo que grita el ruso psicópata, así que debe de ser eslavo, de Rusia o Polonia o por allí, no me importa realmente.

-Vlad, ¿Estás bien?- Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Toris, el enfermero más joven de todos, Es muy atento pero es muy nervioso. Aquí los enfermeros son todos amables de hecho, el problema es la _"Secta Carmesí"._

-Sí, gracias- Respondí, y le dediqué una sonrisa, que me devolvió.

-¿Qué mirabas tan atento? Acabo de salir de la cocina, así que no pude ver nada- Se colocó ambas manos tras el cabello, y se hizo una coleta pequeña. Se veía muy bien.

-Creo que trajeron un nuevo interno, chillaba como cerdo en un matadero- Desvié la mirada, aburrido. Capaz y sea de esos que lloran y gritan por las noches, como fastidian.

-¿Nuevo interno? – Su cara se colocó seria- ¿Cómo lucía?-

-Pues…No sé si era un chico o una chica-

-¿Eh?-

-Pues eso- Fruncí el entrecejo, odio repetir las cosas- Su peinado era hasta arriba de los hombros, rubio y de ojos verde claro, pero no sabría distinguirlo de una chica, si fuera hombre, claro-

Toris palideció de pronto, realmente parecía un fantasma, temblaba como hoja y sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas. Era como si hubiera escuchado que su madre se hubiese muerto _¿Conocerá de algo al rubio? O rubia…_

-¿Q-Q-Qué i-idiom-ma ha-habla-ba?- Me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió un poco, comenzaba a fastidiarme- ¡Dime!-

-Era una lengua eslava, Nikolai también habla parecido, quizás era polaco o algo así- No estaba seguro, pero no alcancé a terminar de decir polaco cuando el lituano se fue hecho una bala directo a donde se llevaron al nuevo…o nueva _¡Realmente no podía saberlo!_

-Pff, de nada- Miré hacia donde se había ido y suspiré, que flojera, tengo ganas de dormir. Pero antes iré a ver a Nikolai, quizás y me haya guardado postre extra.

Tarareando feliz me dirigí al comedor, no había un alma. Nadie venía mucho por aquí, excepto quizás yo, el francés y los enfermeros. Crucé la barra de ensalada y entré a la cocina, allí estaba Nikolai, preparando una tarta que se veía para morirse.

-¡Nikolai~!- Salté a abrazarlo por detrás.

-¡Ah, Vlad!- Llegó a saltar un poco y todo, reí con ganas y lo solté. Dejó el bol que tenía en mano y se colocó la otra en el pecho- ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!-

-¡Jaja~ No te veo muerto!- Reí y él frunció el ceño. Tenía un ligero sonrojo…_Oh no…_

-¿A qué venías?- Se dio la vuelta y continuó cubriendo la tarta con una crema blanca que había en el bol, mientras hablaba.

-¡Quería ver si me habías guardado postre del almuerzo~! ¡La tarta es para mí verdad~!- Giró un tanto la cabeza y negó suavemente.

-Lo siento, Vlad. Lily está de cumpleaños mañana y le estaba haciendo una tarta- Dejó de lado el bol y se sacó el delantal, lo colgó en un perchero. Se apoyó con las manos en el mueble y me miró.- No tengo nada, lo siento, Benjamín se llevó todo lo que sobró.-

-¡No se vale~! ¡Apuesto que lo compartió con Allen y no nos dejó nada!- Hice un mohín y Nikolai rió suavemente, no pude evitar fijarme en su rostro. Estaba un tanto sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban _Oh no, no Vladimir ¡Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez!_

_-_¿Vlad, estás bien?- Se acercó a mi y me tocó la frente, pero la retiró enseguida, obviamente no tenía fiebre. Tenía sed, mucha sed- No tienes fiebre.-

-No- Mi voz se suavizó y lo miré directo a los ojos, poniendo mis manos en su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder y apoyarse en el mueble nuevamente. _¡Mierda! ¡Vamos Nikolai, aléjate!_- Tengo sed-

-Vlad…-Parece que comprendió, desvió la mirada, nervioso y más sonrojado que antes. Mi vista se nubló y mi garganta ardía aún más- ¿Es necesario? Sabes que no eres un vampiro…-

-¿Y por qué tengo sed entonces?- Susurré y me dirigí a su cuello, donde clavé mis dos colmillos. Él ahogó un grito y lo sentí temblar. La sangre brotaba de su cuello y yo la bebía sediento, como si no hubiese bebido agua en días. Y decían que no era un vampiro ¡Necesito esto para vivir! ¡No es como si yo quisiera…!

-¡Nikolai!- oí un gritó y me separé bruscamente de Nikolai quien, se colocó una mano en el cuello en seguida. No debí haberme quitado tan rápido, pero cuando a vi a quien había gritado, supe que estaba _más _que cagado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, perra?- Siseé, lo que menos quería ver era a la húngara machorra y a su guardaespaldas, que esta está más loca que todos los de aquí juntos y no puede salir sin un "paramédico".

-¡A quién llamas perra, hijo de…!-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Popescu, te vas a la sala roja!- El mutante orangután, me cogió de un brazo y me intentó llevar, pero algo lo detuvo. Nikolai tenía su mano apoyada en el brazo del mutante, lo sostenía apenas, pero no se dejaba vencer.

-N-No s-se l-lo lleve- Nikolai hablaba muy débil y tartamudeaba seguido. Maldita malnacida, si no hubiera sido por ella no me hubiera separado tan brusco y no hubiese abierto más la herida.

-¡Suélteme señor Asenov! ¡Hágalo ahora y no se lo mencionaré a su superior!- Me trataba de safar de su agarre mientras hablaba pero más me trituraba el brazo -¡Quédate quieto!- Espetó.

-¡Nikolai suéltalo, yo me las arreglaré!-

-¡N-No ha-haré eso! ¡Yo…!-

En menos de un segundo, Nikolai estaba en el piso, incapaz de moverse pero consciente apenas.

-Le diré al Director sobre su conducta ¡Mire que tratar de salvar a un loco!-

-¡Cállate orangután mutante! ¡Aquí el único loco es el Director!- Le grité. La estúpida de Elizabetha miraba divertida la escena, le encantaban las peleas.

-¡Que te calles, maniaco!- Me gritó y me dio un golpe en la cabeza, justo en un nervio. Estos estaban entrenados. Quedé consciente pero no podía moverme ni mantener los ojos abiertos mucho tiempo.

-V-Vlad, n-no e-es u-un mani-aco- Susurró Nikolai desde el piso. Sonreí internamente, mi rostro dolía mucho como para siquiera pensar en mover un músculo. Nikolai era tan...

-Basta Nikolai, te llevaré a tu habitación- Al fin habló la estúpida ¡He iba a hacer algo útil! Seguramente venía el fin del mundo que el gringo idiota ha estado proclamando.

-Me llevo a Popescu, Hedérváry, si supe que hiciste algo, te juro que de la sala roja no saldrás en días-

Elizabetha palideció y asintió. El gigante mastodonte me comenzó a llevar y no me resistí ¿De qué serviría? Vendrían más y me llevarían igual, solo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Nikolai llorando, y tratando de hablar, pero no podía y trataba de alcanzarme con una mano. La loca lo sujetaba fuerte y me miraba con burla.

-¡Te encargo a Nikolai!- Grité y fue lo último. Al llegar al pasillo, me noquearon y todo se volvió negro.

…

-¡Me alegro de verte otra vez Vladimir~!- Una voz alegremente falsa y empalagosa me recibió al abrir los ojos. Una luz me cegó y supe inmediatamente donde estaba. _La sala de las flores rojas_.

-T-Tú…-

-¡Hey! ¿Y esos modales? Soy mayor, deberías hablarme de usted- Se acercó a una mesa blanca, no podía distinguir bien qué tomó, mis ojos aún se acostumbraban a la luz tan brillante del cuarto.- Deberé ensañarte por las malas al parecer ¡Mira que creerte vampiro! Pero no te preocupes, Nikolai también recibirá su castigo, es un idiota por tratar de ayudarte.- Seguía sonriendo, su sonrisa era espeluznante, nunca se iba. No era como la de Iván, esta era una mueca retorcida que quería parecer una sonrisa, pero terminaba traumándote. Sus ojos eran opacos y vacíos.

-¡El idiota eres tú, anciano desquiciado!-

-Es hora de que aprendas- Su intento de sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Me lanzó un líquido verde al ojo derecho y fue todo lo que vi.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Mi ojo ardía como si me hubiesen metido fuego por dentro y peor. No puedo describirlo, fue horrible, era algo desgarrador, el ácido me carcomía la piel y podía sentir la carne fresca con mi mano. Mientras yo agonizaba en la camilla, amarrado, el maniático reía a gusto, como si estuviese viendo una comedia.

Solo recuerdo que comencé a llorar. Yo nunca lloro, ni la vez que estuve a punto de morir, esto fue de verdad horrible. Estaba preparado para agregar flores al cuarto, ¡No para esto!

-¡NIKOLAI! ¡NIKOLAI!-Me revolví en mis ataduras y grité hasta que mi garganta quedó afónica, me raspaba, pero no era nada comparado a mi ojo.

-¡Por más que grites no vendrá a salvarte estúpido! ¡No te escucha y no lo hará nunca más! –Siguió riendo pero ya no podía escucharlo, el dolor absorbió toda mi concentración, sentía la poca piel que me quedaba deshacerse y la quemadura se expandía por mi ojo a una velocidad tremenda.

En mi último esfuerzo, entreabrí mi ojo izquierdo.

A mi costado derecho estaba Nikolai, desmayado y sangrando.

En los espacios vacíos donde deberían estar sus oídos.

_Tras él, miles de flores carmesíes adornaban la pared._

* * *

**Emm…Nunca he escrito algo así, así que espero que esté bien~ Me inspiré leyendo algunos cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe para el colegio~ ¡Primer libro interesante del año~ :D!**

**Críticas por favor (Constructivas por favor), y si no saben los personajes que mencioné:**

**Allen Kirkland- Australia**

**Benjamín Kirkland – Nueva Zelanda**

**Nikolai Asenov – Bulgaria**

**Eso~ ¡Nos leemos~ :3!**


	5. Latido premonitorio

**Narrador: Lituania – Toris Laurinaitis**

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Latido premonitorio_

Apenas Vladimir dijo polaco no pude si no aterrorizarme y salir corriendo. Tenía que encontrarlo, ¡No podía ser él! ¡No _debía_ ser él!

_Debo creer, debo pensar positivo ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que él esté aquí?_

Mis pasos retumbaban en el suelo, un eco por todo el pasillo, mezclado con mi desesperación y las lágrimas que abnegaban mis ojos. Mi respiración era entrecortada y rápida. Sentía el corazón en la garganta.

_No creo que sea verdad ¿Cierto? Solo me estoy preocupando de más, como siempre, pero entonces ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho?_

Choqué con un par de enfermeros y con algunos pacientes, quienes me gritaban maldiciones desde atrás. Pero no me importó.

_- Su peinado era hasta arriba de los hombros, rubio y de ojos verde claro, pero no sabría distinguirlo de una chica, si fuera hombre, claro-_

Aceleré el paso ante el recuerdo, claro que conocía a alguien con esa descripción ¡Cómo no hacerlo! ¡Era imposible olvidarse de él!

_Quizás era polaco o algo así_

Ya casi llegaba, solo necesitaba girar a la derecha y encontrármelos, sabía que iban a las habitaciones de los números entre 30 y 50, son las únicas donde hay cupo para otro compañero de habitación. Solo esperaba que no le hubiese tocado con Natalia, mucho podía apreciarla, pero no era seguro estar con ella dentro de esas reducidas cuatro paredes.

-¡Toris!- Llegué a saltar ante la voz de Ludwig, que me había puesto una mano en el hombro, al parecer me había estado llamando. Pero ahora no podía escucharlo, necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas, creí que estaba a punto de un ataque. - ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace como dos minutos! ¿A dónde vas?-

-Lo siento, Ludwig- Me retiré su mano del hombro, despacio y con cuidado. Lo miré nervioso, por alguna razón su ceño fruncido y su porte alto y robusto siempre me habían erizado la piel. Tal vez era su tono mandón, o su mirada estricta, no lo sabía, pero ese aire militar tan parecido al de su hermano era algo de temer- Pero necesito confirmar algo, si me disculpas, yo-

-¿Es sobre el nuevo paciente?- Me interrumpió de improviso, pero no me sentí molesto ¡Significaba que él podía saber algo!

-¿Qué sabes?- Le agarré por la camisa y lo miré inquieto, expectante por respuestas que necesitaba urgentemente. Mis nervios me estaban matando.

-O-Oh, bueno, sé que es eslavo, Yekaterina dijo que podía ser polaco- Fruncí el ceño, eso ya lo sabía por Vlad. Pero ¿Yekaterina sabe? Quizás le toque como enfermera, en todo caso no puedo saberlo ahora, Ludwig solo es un químico farmacéutico, si quería detalles debía hablar con Govert.

-¿N-No s-sabes, su nombre?- Jugué mi última carta, si el alemán sabía algo, me iría enseguida a hablar con mi jefe para que me asignara al nuevo, ya podía inventarle una excusa, no debía de ser muy difícil. Si no, debía de buscar alguna forma de enterarme sin que supiesen, Eduard puede ayudarme con eso.

-Sí, de hecho, voy a verlo ahora- Levantó una ceja, extrañado ante mi petición, pero de todas formas accedió. Abrió la carpeta que tenía en mano, y comenzó a pasar de hoja. Con cada una me ponía más y más impaciente.- Aquí está, su nombre es Feliks Lukasiewicz-

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y sé que empecé a temblar como un enfermo, lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Escuchaba la voz de Ludwig llamándome a lo lejos y quizás las de un par de enfermeros también, realmente no estoy seguro, solo sé que me desmayé y no supe más de mí.

Cuando desperté estaba en la sala de recuperación, estaba mareado y confundido ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy aquí? De pronto, todo vino a mi mente como un torbellino de recuerdos. Miré asustado a ambos lados esperando encontrar a alguien que me diese respuestas, pero la visión solo me aterrorizó.

Vladimir estaba recostado en una de las camas, su ojo derecho y parte de su frente estaban completamente cubiertos por vendas, pero bajo estas aún se podía preciar trozos de carne y piel despellejada. Su rostro mostraba dolor e incomodidad, a pesar de estar completamente dormido. Faltaba parte de su cabello en la parte derecha de su rostro, era como si hubiese sido rostizado.

Me llevé una mano a la boca al ver a Nikolai, era algo que realmente no se podía creer. Tenía parches mal puestos en ambos costados de su cabeza, sin embargo, gracias a la torcedura de uno de estos, pude apreciar algo color marrón. Me levanté con miedo, pero dispuesto a saber que le pasaba, por lo que me acerqué a su cama y con cuidado levanté un poco el parche torcido, tratando de no despertarlo.

Fue un horror.

Eran muchos trozos de piel, como si estos hubiesen sido arrancados de su lugar, dejando a su paso carne abierta. Pero lo que más me aterrorizó, fuer el hoyo marrón negruzco en el lugar donde debía estar su oreja. La habían quemado, completamente.

Sentí náuseas, y con cuidado reacomodé el parche en su lugar. Me alejé lentamente y corrí a mi habitación, corrí lo más rápido que pude, y ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, crucé el umbral de mi puerta, y la cerré de golpe, apoyando mi espalda en ella.

Temblaba y tragué fuerte, me dirigí enseguida a mi habitación, todo pasaba tan rápido que sentía a mi cuerpo andar en automático. Me acerqué a mi mesita de noche, abrí el cajón y mientras revolvía mis cosas encontré lo que buscaba. Un mini audífono y un micrófono de manos libres.

_-¿Eduard? ¿Me escuchas_?- Dirigí mi voz al micrófono, y luego de un par de pitidos, escuché una voz gruesa y calmada.

_-Sí, fuerte y claro ¿Qué ha pasado?- _Su voz sonaba calma, pero curiosa.

_-Tendremos que apresurar los planes, ha llegado un nuevo interno y ni te imaginas lo que vi en la sala de recuperación-_ Mi voz sonaba temblorosa, estaba asustado, no podía negarlo. Podían encontrarme en cualquier momento y no podría hacer nada al respecto. No quería terminar como Vladimir o Nikolai ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

_-¿Nuevo interno? ¿Sabes cómo se llama?-_

_-Es Feliks, Eduard. Lo internaron-_

Solo escuché silencio por algunos segundos, antes de escuchar la voz de mi amigo estonio otra vez.

_-Entendido, te localizaré más tarde para los detalles, ahora necesito investigar y comenzar el plan de acción, estate atento-_

Fruncí el ceño, estaba determinado a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, no quería que Feliks terminara como Raivis, eso jamás.

Asentí aunque sabía bien que él no podía verme, era una forma de darme seguridad.

_-Sí-_

Solo pude escuchar una interferencia, antes de colapsar sobre mi cama. Me abracé fuerte a una almohada y cerré mis ojos, apretando fuerte lo párpados. Mi estómago dolía mucho.

_¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_

* * *

**Otro capi~ ¿En qué estará metido Toris~ :3? ¿Qué esconde realmente su conversación con Estonia~? Aun no lo sabremos~ El próximo capi, vuelve Alemania a ser el prota, veremos un par de cosas muy…particulares.**

**Pues eso, espero les haya gustado ¡Hasta otra~!**


	6. Lazos De Sangre (I)

**Narrador – Ludwig Beilschmeidt**

"**Birdie" es Canadá**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Lazos de sangre (I)_

Dejé a Toris en la sala de recuperaciones y me fui pintando de allí. Llegaba tarde a ver al nuevo interno, capaz y que Gilbert ya lo haya aterrorizado.

_¿Por qué no los separan de habitación y Antonio lidia con el mayor él solo?_

Negué con la cabeza y una mano en mis sienes, aceleré el paso al doblar la esquina del pasillo. 50, 51, 52 y _53_, esta es mi puerta. La abrí y me cegó la luz momentáneamente, luego miré la escena, escéptico.

-¡Vamos polaco imbécil! ¡_Scheiße_! ¡Dime tu puto nombre!-

Mi hermano estaba allí parado, tirando del cabello del nuevo interno, quien estaba sentado en la cama, y gritándole. Me quedé unos segundos mirando, esperaba algo peor, pero luego me fijé en el rostro del nuevo, estaba pálido pero sus mejillas estaban rojas. Debía de ser fiebre.

-Gilbert, ya déjalo- Me acerqué hacia donde estaban, dejando mi carpeta en el piso, y tomé a mi hermano por las muñecas, obligándolo a calmarse y prestarme atención.

-¡West! ¡Suéltame, este _arschloch_ tiene que aprender a respetarme!- Se revolvía y trataba de escapárseme pero no lo dejé y lo obligué, empujándolo, a sentarse en su cama.

-Si no te quedas quieto tendré que ponerte sedantes- Eso pareció calmarlo y refunfuñando me dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. Suspiré, tratar con él es como criar a un niño pequeño.

Me di la vuelta y miré al nuevo, que nos miraba ligeramente divertido pero con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. Me acerqué a él y tomé mi carpeta del suelo.

-Me llamo Ludwig Beilschmeidt, soy el químico farmacéutico de este hospital-Me miró con horror luego de eso y trató de escapar, pero le bloqueé el paso, sentándolo de nuevo- No tienes por qué huir-

-¡Yo no estoy loco! No necesito medicinas o sedantes o como sea que se llamen esas cosas- Su acento lo delató, definitivamente era polaco. Su cabello caía graciosamente sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos eran grandes y muy verdes, si no fuese por la voz, lo hubiese confundido fácilmente con una chica.

-Cálmate, solo he venido a traerte unas píldoras que deberás de tomar ahora, te harán dormir y te quitarán esa fiebre- Saqué un par de píldoras de una bolsita de mi bolsillo. Me miró temeroso, no confiaba en mí _¿Pero en este tipo de situación, quién lo haría realmente? _Era un extraño que quería medicarlo, en un hospital psiquiátrico, definitivamente "confianza" no es lo primero que sientes al conocer a alguien en esta situación. Un tenso silencio se formó, él me miraba fijamente, analizándome de pies a cabeza.

-West no te hará nada, pequeño idiota, no es él de quien debes temer-

Gilbert habló, rompiendo las tensiones y mirando directamente al polaco, quien rehuyó su vista. Pareciese que le diera miedo dirigirse a él. Giró el rostro y me miró de nuevo, pero la bajó al piso rápidamente.

-¿D-de verdad, así o s-sea, no m-me pasará nada?-

-Te lo aseguro- Asintió levemente y le extendí las pastillas. Las tomó y se las colocó en la boca, tragándolas de golpe. Su mirada pareció desviarse y se recostó en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

-Tengo mucho sueño-

-Es el efecto del calmante, duerme- Me di la vuelta y miré a mi hermano, mirándome con un puchero en los labios. – Traten de llevarse bien, creo que en unas horas vendrán a verlos-

-¿Ya tiene enfermero?- Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza al polaco, que ya parecía dormido. Debía de afectarle mucho la fiebre más la medicina.

-Creo que si, Govert es quien debe de encargarse de eso- Hice una nota mental de hablar con Matthew más tarde, Govert siempre le informa de todo.

-Pero _birdie_ no me dijo nada ¿¡Por qué no me avisaron que llegaría a tener un nada _awesome _compañero de habitación!?- Parecía exasperado, Gilbert de verdad valora su tiempo en soledad. Creo que es lo único que lo mantiene medianamente cuerdo.

-Nadie lo sabía, llegaron y lo internaron, su padre llamó una hora antes de que lo trajera-

-Aún así, ¿Qué rayos tiene? Parece un loco de remate pero no tiene el aire enfermo de los tipos de este lugar- Cruzado de brazos, le mandó una mirada analítica al polaco, su ceño estaba fruncido. Lo miré a los ojos.

-Su padre lo internó aquí porque es homosexual-

La expresión de mi hermano cambió totalmente, pasó de una escrutiñadora a una de horror, para luego volver su rostro serio y recostarse, cerrando los ojos.

-Pobre tipo- Fue lo último que dijo antes de reírse escandalosamente.

-Trata de llevarte bien con él, por favor- Me di la vuelta para irme, y al cerrar la puerta aún podía escuchar sus carcajadas cada vez más fuertes.

_Espero que no tengan que terminar sus peleas en la sala roja. _

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Cuando miré al frente, Antonio estaba allí, sonriendo ampliamente, a veces envidiaba su aire despreocupado, sobre todo para lidiar con esta gente.

Me saludó y nos encaminamos al cuarto número 20, debíamos de ver a los gemelos Vargas.

_Genial, más dolores de cabeza._

* * *

**Perdón por la demora~ Aquí el capi, como ven las cosas no están muy bien aquí dentro. En el próximo capi veremos el caso de los hermanos Vargas que es…complicado. Toñito es un enfermero, por si las dudas. Este cap lo corté en 2, así que la actualización debería estar pronto.**

**Eso, ojala les haya gustado ¡Nos leemos~!**


End file.
